doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Lie of the Land (Inhaltsangabe)
The Lie of the Land ist die 298. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als achte Episode der 36. Staffel. Handlung Der Zwölfte Doctor spricht zu den Menschen und erzählt davon, dass die Mönche schon seit Anbeginn der Menschheit auf der Erde waren und sie beschützt haben. Er sagt, dass sie dabei waren, als die Menschen wichtige Entdeckungen gemacht haben, dass sie selbst auf dem Mond waren um dort die ersten Schritte beobachteten und sie auch in Zukunft über sie alle wachen werden. Eine Familie sieht sich die Übertragung an, als plötzlich die Erinnerungspolizei ins Haus stürmt und die Mutter für die Verbreitung von Anti-Mönch-Propaganda verhaftet. Für Bill Potts hat sich alles geändert. Erinnerungen einer Zeit ohne die Mönche flackern immer wieder auf und sie muss sich daran erinnern, dass diese Erinnerungen richtig sind. Zusammen mit einer Menschenmenge schaut sie sich die Exekution mehrere gefährlicher Unruhestifter an, die die selbe Meinung wie sie haben. Während sie schweigt, jubeln die Leute um sie herum. Sie geht zurück in ihr Apartment und macht sich und ihrer Mutter einen Tee, auch wenn sie sich ihre Mutter nur einbildet. Sie spricht zu ihr, erklärt ihr die Situation und auch, dass sie sich an die echte Realität erinnern kann. Mittem im Gespräch macht sich plötzlich jemand am Schloss der Tür zu schaffen. Bill schreckt auf und verschanzt sich, mit einem Hocker bewaffnet, hinter einer Ecke, als die Person eintritt. Bereit sich zu wehren stürmt sie zu ihr und schreit zusammen mit Nardole erschrocken auf. Sie ist genauso verwundert ihn zu sehen, wie er glücklich ist sie zu sehen. Nachdem sie geklärt haben, was es mit dem Gespräch auf sich hat, welches Nardole durch die Tür hören konnte, erklärt dieser ihr, dass es ihm mithilfe einer Gerätschaft des Doctors, welche er in der TARDIS gefunden hat, gelungen ist den Doctor auf einem ehemaligen Gefangenenschiff vor der Küste Schottlands zu lokalisieren. Er hat bereits einen Plan organisiert und möchte zusammen mit ihr den Doctor nun befreien, worauf Bill ohne zu zögern zustimmt. Nardole konnte den Kapitän des Versorungsschiffes schnell überreden sie mitzunehmen, da dessen Sohn nur wegen Comics in einem Internierungslager sitzt. Die Fahrt zum Schiff auf dem der Doctor festgehalten wird verläuft ohne Probleme, doch an Bord werden Bill und Nardole aufgefordert ihre ID-Karten zu zeigen. Da Bill offiziell nicht an diesem Ort sein darf und Nardole gar keine Papiere besitzt, scheint der Plan jetzt bereits zu scheitern, als plötzlich einer der Mönche zur Kontrolle landet und die Wache ablenkt. Diese vergisst danach die Kontrolle fortzuführen und in einem unbeobachteten Moment schaffen es Bill und Nardole ins Innere des Schiffes zu gehen. Innen können sie sich recht schnell bewegen, da es keinerlei Wachen gibt, und so schaffen sie es zum Raum des Doctors, der inmitten von Zetteln sitzt. Dieser ist jedoch nicht so erfreut seine beiden Begleiter zu sehen, wie Bill angenommen hat, und ruft nach den Wachen, die auch sofort den Raum stürmen und die beiden umzingeln. Der Doctor geht sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und gibt auch den Mönchen Bescheid, dass sich Eindringlinge an Bord des Schiffes befinden. Bill geht derweil auf ihn los und frägt, ob er das wirklich ernst meint und warum er den Rettungsplan einfach so versaut hat, worauf der Doctor meint, dass er nicht gerettet werden muss, weil er sich den Mönchen angeschlossen hat. Bill will das nicht glauben, doch der Doctor insistiert und setzt sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, während er den Wachen sagt, dass sie ihre Waffen runternehmen sollen. Diesen Moment nutzt Bill um nach der Pistole einer der Wachen zu greifen und auf den Doctor zu zielen. Der Doctor steht wieder auf und geht auf sie zu, dabei versucht er sie davon abzuhalten etwas dummes zu tun, jedoch zielt sie weiter auf ihn und versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass das alles nicht stimmen kann. Schließlich provoziert der Doctor sie so stark, dass sie tatsächlich abdrückt und ihn mehrmals trifft. Er geht zu Boden, und während er sich an seinem Schreibtisch gerade so halten kann, fängt die Regeneration an. Bill schaut geschockt auf das, was sie getan hat und lässt die Pistolle fallen. Plötzlich bricht der (unverletzte) Doctor die Regeneration ab und meint, dass der Plan genauso funktioniert hat wie er es gewollt hatte, worauf Bill ihn fassungslos mustert. Dann frägt er Nardole, ob er vielleicht mit der Regenerationsnummer übertrieben hat, worauf Nardole entgegnet, dass das ok war, jedoch einer der Wachen mit der Identitätskontrolle ihnen allen einen Schrecken eingejagt hat. Dieser meint daraufhin, dass Nardole sein eigenes Gesicht hätte sehen sollen. Bill frägt derweil komplett verwirrt, was das alles bedeutet, worauf der Doctor zugibt, dass das alles Teil seines Plans war, da er schauen wollte, ob sie von den Mönchen geschickt wurde, was wiederum seinen Plan zur Rettung der Menschheit gefährdet hätte. Dann schickt er eine andere Wache runter in die Küche, damit sie dort seinen Anruf aufklären kann und erklärt Bill, dass alles geplant und sicher war, da jeder seine scharfe Munition gegen Platzpatronen ausgetauscht hat, worauf einer anderen Wache (direkt neben der, deren Waffe Bill an sich genommen hat) entfährt, dass er das vergessen hat. Der Doctor schaut ihn entgeistert an und gibt zu, dass das den Plan hätte platzen lassen können. Zufrieden mit den ganzen Vorgang weiht er Bill nun in seinen eigentlichen Plan ein. Dafür müssen sie aber erst mal in den Bunker unter der St Luke's University. Nachdem sie dies mit größtmöglichen Chaos geschafft haben, sieht Bill das erste Mal das Innere des Bunkers, welcher aus einem großen Raum und einer Sicherheitskammer mit einem Flügel und Missy darin, besteht. Nachdem sich der Doctor in einen Sessel vor der Sicherheitskammer gesetzt hat und Bill meinte, dass sie ein Monster erwartet hätte (worauf der Doctor entgegnet, dass sie recht hatte), frägt Missy, warum er sie sechs Monate alleine gelassen hat. Der Doctor erklärt ihr, dass er verhindert war und frägt, ob sie die Mönche kennt. Missy bestätigt dies und meint zudem, dass sie sie auch mal besiegt hat, worauf der Doctor wissen will, wie und wie die Mönche alle kontrollieren können. Missy erklärt ihm daraufhin, in ihrer amüsierten und komplizierten Art, dass die Mönche sich mithilfe eines "Ankers" an ihre Opfer hängen und dann mittels eines telepathischen Netzwerks falsche Informationen verbreiten. Der Anker wird dabei über die Blutlinie des Bittstellers weitergegeben und muss als erstes vernichtet werden, sonst können die anderen nicht befreit werden. Da Bill der Anker ist, verneint der Doctor dieses Vorgehen und will wissen, ob es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, jedoch macht Missy klar, dass der Anker zerstört werden muss, um die Verbindung zu den Mönchen zu zerstören. Der Doctor will das nicht akzeptieren und zieht sich mit Bill in sein Versteck zurück. Im Versteck versucht er sich zu überlegen, was er nun tun kann, wobei Bill meint, dass er doch jetzt alle nötigen Informationen hat und sie eigentlich nur opfern muss. Der Doctor weigert sich umd kommt auf die Idee, dass er die Mönche anders vertreiben kann, in dem er ihre falsche Vergangenheit mittels ihres Senders korrigieren kann. Im Rausch dieser Idee sagt er, dass er so die Menschheit an sich vielleicht verbessern kann, in dem er die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, z.B. an Rassismus, ändern und auslöschen könnte. Nardole versucht ihn zu bremsen, in dem er einwirft, dass der Sender der Mönche eine unglaubliche Leistung haben muss, und er will sich direkt damit verbinden. Der Doctor lässt sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und meint, dass sie keine Chance haben werden. Er macht sich mit seinen Leuten und Begleitern auf nach London, zur Pyramide der Mönche. Damit niemand vom stärkeren telepathischen Feld um die Pyramide beeinflusst wird, lässt er Bill eine Tonbandaufzeichnung anfertigen, in der sie sagt, dass alles, was die Mönche behaupten falsch sei. Das klappt ganz gut, doch in der Pyramide geraten sie in einen Hinterhalt. Abgesehen von Alan stirbt der bewaffnete Teil der Gruppe, allerdings wurde Alans Walkman bei der Konfrontation mit den Mönchen ebenfalls zerstört, was ihn deren Indoktrination aussetzt. Der Doctor, Nardole, Bill und der Soldat dringen weiter ins Innere vor, bis sie vor dem "Fake News Centre" stehen. In diesem Moment zieht Alan seine Waffe und richtet sie auf den Doctor. Er bezichtigt nun den Doctor der Lüge und steht kurz davor ihn zu erschießen, als er von Nardole mit einem taronischen Nackengriff (der jedoch verdächtig nach einem vulkanischen Nackengriff aussah) ausgeschaltet wird. Der Doctor öffnet dann die Tür zum Sender und tritt mit seinen Begleitern ein. In der Mitte des riesigen Raumes, an dessen Decke die falsche Vergangenheit projiziert ist, sitzt ein Mönch, der als Sender dient. Der Doctor geht auf ihn zu und verbindet sich mittels einer Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Mönch, dann versucht er das Bild der Vergangenheit zu korrigieren, dies funktioniert kurzzeitig, doch dann gewinnt der Mönch die Oberhand und wirft ihn zurück. Bill versucht ihn von der Idee abzubringen, doch er setzt zu einem zweiten Versuch an. Diesmal jedoch wehrt sich der Mönch noch heftiger. Der Doctor wird von ihm weggeschleudert und bleibt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand bewusstlos liegen. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, hat Bill ihn gefesselt und an die Wand in der Nähe des Eingangs angelehnt. Er fragt was das soll, worauf sie meint, dass sie es nun versuchen wird, auch wenn sie dadurch stirbt, was nur zu ihrem Vorteil ist. Nun versucht der Doctor sie aufzuhalten, doch sie ist genauso entschlossen es zu tun, wie er es zuvor war. Während sie zum Mönch geht, bittet der Doctor Nardole ihn loszubinden, jedoch weigert sich Nardole, so dass der Doctor an den Fesseln zerrt und sich schließlich losreißen kann, als Bill den Mönch berührt. Entsetzt muss der Doctor mitansehen, wie die Erinnerungen von Bill an ihr Leben durch den Mönch überschrieben und zerstört werden und versucht irgendwie die Verbindung zu zerstören, bevor sie stirbt. In diesem Moment kommen die von Bill geschaffenen Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter hoch. Diese Erinnerungen sind zu machtvoll, die Mönche kommen nicht an sie heran. Der Doctor erkennt die Chance und ruft seiner Begleiterin zu, dass sie an ihre Mutter denken soll. Diese Erinnerungen, die sie selbst geschaffen hat und als eine Art "Subroutine" in ihren Gedanken laufen, haben die Macht alles zu ändern. Daraufhin schafft es Bill die Verbindung der Mönche zu den Menschen zu unterbrechen. Geschafft fliehen sie alle aus der Pyramide, während sich die Menschen gegen die Mönche stellen und diese verschwinden müssen. Zurück auf dem Campus der Universität meint Bill, dass die Menschen daraus vielleicht gelernt haben, was der Doctor jedoch bezweifelt. Er erklärt, dass die Mönche sich wahrscheinlich aus dem Kollektivgedächtnis der Menschheit gelöscht haben, was sich auch schnell bestätigt, als er eine Studentin nach den Resten der Statue befragt, auf denen sie sitzen. Dann spricht er Bill auf ihr Essay zum freien Willen an, welches seit sechs Monaten überfällig ist und geht in die Universität, während Bill bei den Überresten der Statue zurückbleibt. Später sitzen der Doctor und Missy im Bunker zusammen. Während er eine Zeitung liest, sieht sie etwas bekümmert aus. Plötzlich meint sie unter Tränen, dass ihr nun all die Leute einfallen, die sie getötet hat. Sie kann sich an ihre Gesichter und Namen erinnern. Während ihr weitere Tränen über die Wangen rollen, meint der, von diesen Gefühlen überraschte, Doctor nur, dass das zum Gutsein dazugehört. Missy nimmt dies traurig auf. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben